Neptune's Son
by Love Kari
Summary: This is my sequel to "The Lost Hero". If you haven't read it there are spoilers. R&R please!It may be a little boring in the begining but please stay with me! 2 chapters in Percy's pov, 2 chapters in Jason's pov, and so on. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- California With a Lost Cause of Amnesia (Percy)

Percy woke up with a strange taste in his mouth. He glanced around sleepily, almost like he was still dreaming. Wait, had he been dreaming? He jumped suddenly, and realized he was on...a bus? It wasn't a school bus; it was one of those busses you could take across the country. There were some adults on the bus, an old guy reading a book, a young lady using a laptop. Wait, what was he doing here? He tried to remember what had happened but nothing...

"Hey Percy." called a voice from behind him.

"What?" Percy nearly jumped at the voice. He didn't recognize it. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

"Hey dude, what did you get for question 8?" the voice said, now over Percy's head.

Percy looked up to see an African American boy with startling blue eyes. He looked like he was 17 or so. Percy realized he couldn't remember his own age. He had somewhat pointed ears, and he had a smug look on his face like he'd just robbed a bank. His curly dark brown hair was neatly cut so it wasn't too long. Percy just stared at him blankly.

"Hey you okay? You don't look so good." He said.

"Who are you?" Percy said still puzzled.

"Okay very funny, now let me see your homework wise guy." He said mockingly.

"No seriously...who are you?" Percy guessed his face told the guy he wasn't joking.

"Okay, fine I'll play along. I'm Hugh you know, your best friend?" He said in a suspicious way. "How do you loose your memory by falling asleep for three hours?" He said jokingly.

"I...don't know." Percy replied. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember where, when, or who he was. He couldn't even remember his last name.

"Hey pal, you're not serious are you?" Hugh suddenly seemed worried. "Cause you know, it would be kinda bad if Green-"

"Excuse me boys," It was the young lady with the laptop, she looked charming but something in the back of Percy's mind said _danger._

"Would..._you_," she said looking straight at Hugh, "be a dear and take this to someone who works here?" She had a slight country accent. She held out a white envelope.

Hugh suddenly shifted uncomfortably. His face turned serious and he looked cautiously at the lady.

"Um...I'd rather not, would you mind asking someone else?" Hugh stumbled with his words.

"Please Hun, you'd be doin' me a huge favor." She said, practically begging. "I sprained my ankle this mornin'." It didn't look to sprained to Percy. She had walked over just fine.

"Okay..." Hugh was really nervous, his hands were shaking. "Percy...be _careful_, I'll be right back." He said nervously. He got up and took the letter. He was wearing a gray pull over and he had a shiny gold watch on. He practically _ran _to find a staff member. Percy had a _really_ bad feeling about this lady, but why should he be afraid of some lady who just asked for a favor? The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. It was like his brain was trying to access information that wasn't there. He instinctively reached for his pocket.

He expected her to do something, but she just walked back to her seat and sat down. She did glance over though, and for a second she almost seemed _transparent_, but he was probably just imagining things.

Hugh suddenly burst through the doors, finding everything just as he'd left it.

"Percy! Are you okay?" He said out of breath.

"Fine...I guess." Percy said his voice cracking. Why had he been so nervous? Then he noticed a guy, around Hugh's age, standing behind him. He had a LA Dodgers baseball cap on, and short bright red hair sticking out. He had a bit of a goatee and dark brown eyes. He had on a green shirt. Oh, and he had a pair of crutches.

"Hey man, I think we should get off at the next stop." Hugh said, his voice cracking. He peered around and said nervously.

"Wait, who's that?" Percy asked blankly. "The guy behind you-er." Percy had almost said 'with the crutches'. Thank goodness he still remembered manners.

"You know, he's uh, a friend of mine that's...tagging along? His name is Green." Hugh said the part about tagging along unsurely like he had made it up, but still what else was there to believe? They guy looked puzzled hearing Percy say that. Percy was starting to think Hugh was actually believing his amnesia story.

"You don't remember me? But we were just..." The guy looked hurt. Percy wanted to apologize but he didn't know why he couldn't remember anything, what use would it be to apologize? He wondered why he was named green, kind of funny in a way.

Hugh and Green decided to sit down; Green had nearly fallen when the bus hit a bump in the road. Percy realized he had no idea where they could be traveling, and from the looks of it they looked more liked they were most likely running away from home.

Percy looked out the window, a beautiful coastline stretched parallel to them. The sea was beautiful, it made him feel calm and relaxed...Santa Monica, Percy thought. It looked like Santa Monica waters, but wait...How did he know that? He tried to remember something-anything, but his mind just went blank. At least he knew where he was now, somewhere along the coast of California.

Percy fell asleep surprisingly. He dreamt about a goth looking girl with black hair. She had a silver glow around her. She looked worried and she said aloud to herself, 'Percy, where are you? If I don't find you soon Annabeth-' He woke up suddenly. Hugh was tapping his shoulder. The landscape had turned to a city. Who was that girl he saw in his dream? He wondered what she would have said if Hugh hadn't woken him up.

Suddenly, Percy felt nervous again. Something didn't feel right.

"Now stopping at Monterey, CA - Travelodge Bus Stop, Monterey, CA - Travelodge Bus Stop" A robotic voice recording was played loudly through the bus.

"We should get off, NOW" Hugh said, Green right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** **Okay, so this is chapter two. I wasn't going to update this until a couple days but I had it done so why not? Someone mentioned that it's a little similar to the beginning of the lost hero, and actually this chapter is too but Percy is in practically the same situation. I'm having trouble coming up with a name for the Roman Camp, so if you guys have any ideas feel free to put it in a review. Oh and don't worry the OCs right now aren't gong to be major. Thank you so much to all the people who are actually reading and don't worry, it's going to get better!  
**

Chapter 2- Green looses his pants, and I get fried (Percy)

Percy, Green, and Hugh all stood anxiously in near the front of the bus. Their luggage was sitting next to them. Percy had _no_ idea what he might have packed to make his so heavy.

The stop was still a bit far off, there were lots of shops around, and judging that most of them said "Monterey Gift Store" and such, Percy assumed they were in a city named Monterey, somewhere in California.

Then the bus suddenly stopped. The real bus stop was still a block away. The boys almost lost their balance and fell. The bus doors opened. The passengers looked confused, but this wasn't their stop so they just went on minding their business.

"Well that was weird," Percy said confused, "Are we still getting off?"

"Um yes," Hugh said nervously, "_hurry_."

The boys trudged off the bus with their luggage. They were at an empty plot of land with shops around it. It had a sign that read, "Are you interested in creating your own business from scratch? Call Kerry and Partners today!"

"So, what now?" Percy was sensing something was wrong. Why were his "best friends" acting so nervous and weird? And what was with that bus?

"Uh-oh guys...we've been cornered." Green said staring ahead. The bus drove away, but the woman with the laptop walked closer and closer to the group. There wasn't anywhere to run.

"Oh boy, I guess our luck runs out here, and we were doing such a good job of avoiding them!" Hugh said sarcastically.

Avoiding what? Ladies with laptops?  
But something told Percy this wasn't good. He instinctively reached into his pocket and pulled out...a pen?

"Dude, I'm really sorry we have to do this, but don't worry, me and Green will protect you with our lives. We'll explain later!" Hugh shouted.

And then the weirdest thing happened. The lady kind of _changed_, it was still her though, with the same eyes and smile, but she was sort of translucent. Her body turned into smoke. Large smoke like black wings sprouted out of her back. The wind turned harsh until it felt like a mini hurricane, but only over the empty plot of land.

_I get it I'm dreaming_, Percy thought to himself, _or hallucinating_.

"Now young demigods, you will _die_." She yelled. It was kind of funny because she was yelling in her country accent.

She extended her arm and there were sparks coming off it. Percy's instincts took over. He uncapped the pen and watched in fascination as it grew longer and heavier until it was a gleaming sword. It felt perfectly balanced and gripped. Hugh took off his watch and held it in his palm, and it grew into a gold looking sword.

"How did you...?" Percy asked bewildered.

"I could say the same for you! Where did you get that?" Hugh said yelling over the wind. "Watch out!" Hugh suddenly yelled. Percy whipped his head around and dove to the left. A flash of electricity left ash marks where he had just been standing.

Green let go of his crutches and started taking off his pants.

"Dude! What are you _doing_?" Percy yelled. How would taking off your pants help anything right now?

"Saving your butt!" Green yelled running towards him like a speeding train, his pants were blown away by the wind.

"What-" Percy was tackled and hit the floor hard.

"Sorry I didn't hurt you too bad right?" Green asked standing up.

"Whoa, hold on, you're a _satyr_?" Percy realized he had no idea how he knew that. Where a normal person had legs and feet, Green had goat legs and hooves. His hat blew off revealing two horns. Ash marks were left where he had been standing before Green tackled him.

"_Faun_ actually. _Satyrs_ are Greek." He said puzzled how Percy might have known that.

The wind was blowing hard; Percy rose unsteadily to his feet. Green ran off suddenly and started playing...a pipe? Hugh was engaged in a battle with the..._anemoi thuellai_, storm spirit. Wait, how had he known _that_? Hugh lashed out with his sword valiantly, but it went harmlessly through it. He had excellent sword work though. Green's pipe playing seemed to summon plants and vines that tried to wrap around the storm spirit, but they had no effect.

The storm spirit locked eyes on Green sending a crazy wind towards him, knocking him on his back hard around thirty feet away.

Percy suddenly remembered the face of a girl. She had beautiful blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She said, 'the only way to defeat an _anemoi thuellai_ is to strike a blow from the back and surprise it. Are you paying attention Seaweed Brain?' Percy jumped as a bolt of electricity grazed his pants. The bottoms disintegrated into ash and one pant leg caught on fire. It didn't hurt though. It just felt like a bowl of warm water was being held against his leg. Percy reached down and smoldered the flame with his hand. He looked up at Hugh and saw him get knocked off his feet by the wind. The storm spirit got ready to blast electricity at him and Percy went into high gear. Suddenly everything looked like it was going in slow motion and he realized he was to far away to do anything. He spotted a fire hydrant and looked back at Hugh. Any moment know his friend would be blown to bits. There was a tight pull in his gut and he threw his hands forward like he was  
pushing something.

Time went back to normal and a huge geyser of water shot at the storm spirit like a vertical waterfall.

"Ah!" it yelled and tried to get out of the way, but Percy kept willing the water to follow it. He had no idea how he did that, but this was definitely _not_ normal. Hugh got up, puzzled for a second but then took off towards the back of the _anemoi thuellai_. Somehow the storm spirit turned its head around and looked directly at Percy. It fired one last bolt of electricity, before Hugh gracefully swiped at the storm spirit and watched as it disintegrated into dust while yelling "No!" in that funny fake sounding country accent. The winds stopped and the area became quiet. The only thing that was left was a shiny Apple laptop, and a bunch of parked cars with their alarms going off.

"Percy! _Look out_!" Green yelled. Percy hadn't seen the electricity coming at him until it was too late. The bolt hit his shoulder hard, and Percy blacked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Yay! Back to Camp Half Blood! This is a really long pretty much filler chapter. I suppose they should get another sub-prophecy so to speak, but I think I'll save that for the next chap. This chapter is gonna be kinda boring because I have to fill in what you may have forgotten. Plus I'm setting up a capture the flag game you all can look forward to! It's a little harder for me to write from Jason's POV because I don't think I know him to well yet, but I'm sure I'll manage. C'mon people names for the Roman camp! I've gotten some that I might go with but c'mon help me out here! Never again will I post 3 CHAPTERS in one day just so you all know, it's killing me here! R&R please! And thanks for all the kind reviews!

Oh and do I feel embarrassed! Thank you Yume Li ( for pointing out Percy's invincibility! I had totally forgot about that! Let's just say the impact shook him a bit shall we? After all it's no fun with a hero that's almost invincible!

Anyways on with the story! 

Chapter 3- I get my butt kicked by a girl (Jason)

It had been two days since the council in The Big House. Two days since Piper, Leo, and himself-Jason-had come back from their quest. Jason sat alone in cabin 1 staring at a picture of Annabeth, his sister Thalia, and a dead guy named Luke. Thunder rumbled above him. _You promised you'd be here_, Jason thought staring at Thalia, _Chiron said you probably got sidetracked but still..._

Jason walked out of the cabin, past Hippie Zeus. He decided it was no use worrying. He thought it might be a good idea to go check on Annabeth, the news about Percy, wasn't exactly the good kind.

He walked up to Athena's cabin, but decided maybe he shouldn't check on Annabeth, it's not like they were good friends or anything. He turned around and spotted Leo walking with some heavy looking metal.

"Hey, need some help with that?" Jason said running over and catching a piece of metal before it hit the ground.

"Oh hey thanks." Leo said almost bumping into Jason.

"Is this stuff for the...uh ship?" Jason asked. He was trying not to feel lonely at camp, but he just couldn't shake the idea that this was his camp now, and he'd just have to wait before he could go...well, _home_, to his own camp which he couldn't remember. But he wouldn't be able to stay there, he still had to somehow unite the camps with this Percy guy, and sail to Greece to stop Gaea and her giants before they destroy Mount Olympus, and the world.

"Oh, yeah, the _Argo II_. With all of us working on it, it shouldn't take too long..." Leo said uncertainly. You could tell he was trying to be confident, but it would take a lot more than that to get the ship done. The ship was estimated to be done in a _year_, but Chiron said they only had six months at most.

Jason helped carry some of the supplies into Bunker 9; Festus's head was still sitting on a table. The Hephestus kids were working on things that looked like masts.

"Hey Jason, you don't have to stick around, maybe you should get ready for capture the flag later or something." Leo said kindly. Jason saw the look in his friends eye, Leo was busy and he didn't have time to mess around.

"Yeah, see you around I guess. Hang in there." Jason said walking away. Capture the flag had been decided for later: Ares, Hypnos, Iris, Hermes, and Apollo against Hecate, Athena, Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephestus.

Jason walked solemnly back through the forest and towards the lake. He sat on the dock and thought about his friends from the Roman camp. Dakota, Gwendolyn, Hazel, Bobby, and Rena; he could picture their faces, but he couldn't remember anything about them except for their names. He wondered what they would say if he met them right now and he couldn't remember anything about them. Maybe they'd call him a traitor... he saw a girls face in the water. What were they called again? Jason was making himself depressed. He really couldn't care less. He always tried to be brave and courageous, but right now he was just a homesick teenager who couldn't remember the home he was sick for.

"You okay?" Piper's voice surprised him.

"Oh hey Piper. Yeah I'm fine, just thinking I guess." Jason felt her sit next to him. He almost forgot his anguish as she put her head on his shoulder. She was so warm and soft, and she was beautiful even in a plain orange camp shirt and beat up jeans.

"Don't worry Jason I'm sure everything's going to work out," She said so persuasively Jason could help but believe her. _I guess it helped she could charmspeak_, Jason thought, chuckling to himself.

"Hey we're on the same side for capture the flag later right?" Piper said breaking the spell.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Leo said we should practice." Jason said a little dazed.

"I could sure use some, I barely know how to really use my knife." Piper said standing up. "I don't want to _trick_ people all the time, you know? It makes me feel...guilty." Her eyes wandered away like she was in a trance.

"Alright then, let's head to the training arena." Jason said breaking the silence.

Jason and Piper walked to the training arena. He kind of wanted to hold Piper's hand, but he told himself not until he figured out his past and...Rena. Why did that name come up every time he thought about making a move on Piper?

_I guess I'll find out in six months_, Jason thought.

When Jason and Piper reached the training area Jason realized he had left the _Gladius_, the sheathed Roman sword Juno had given him, back at his cabin. He noticed Piper had her knife, _Katoptris_, on her. There was a rack of weapons supplied already.

"I'm going to go pick out a weapon real quick." He said walking towards the rack.

"OK." Piper said pulling out her knife. She starred at it like she was in a trance, but Jason shrugged it off.

The weapons rack had a lot of weapons to choose from, but he figured he should get some practice in with a sword.

He walked back over to where Piper was standing.

"Oh that's right, I forgot your coin sword spear thing got wrecked." Piper said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but when Juno, I mean Herra, visited me the other day she gave me a Roman sword," Jason explained, "I left it at my cabin."

"Oh." Piper said understandingly. "Do you want to spar?" she said uncertainly.

"Against you?" Jason was a little shocked. "What if I hurt you?"

"I think I'll be okay." Piper said sarcastically, grabbing some armor off the rack.

"Alright then, your on." Jason said confident. Somehow Jupiter against Aphrodite sounded unfair. He finished equipping his armor and waited for Piper.

Piper immediately got into offensive position and attacked fiercely. Jason was a little surprised but he parried and tried to get a blow, but Piper was somehow really good at dodging.

"C'mon Jason, lower your defense just a little?" She said persuasively.

Jason felt himself letting down his defense. Piper swiped a blow on his chest armor. He immediately snapped out of it.

"Hey no fair! I can't shoot lightning without killing you! Didn't you say you didn't want to trick people?" Jason complained as he kept parrying.

"But I'm not tricking you!" Piper debated. "I'm suggesting, and your following!"

"Oh sure." Jason said.

"Drop!" Piper said with such force Jason felt himself drop his sword.

"Wait a-" Jason started, but piper elbowed him and knocked him on the floor. She triumphantly placed her foot on his chest and pointed her sword at his throat.

Jason shot a, _why you little,_ glare at her.

"That was _totally_ unfair!" Jason complained. He hadn't even been able to attack her.

"No it's not! You were just following my _suggestions_." Piper said lowering her sword, and taking her foot off of Jason's chest.

Jason saw his chance and performed a sweep kick, knocking Piper down.

"Hey!" Piper whined punching Jason's arm as he got up.

"Its just pay back." He said offering his hand to help her up.

"Touché." Piper said taking his hand. That was one of the few French phrases Jason understood. "Ready for capture the flag?" she asked mockingly.

"As long as I'm not against an Aphrodite kid who can charmspeak." Jason said a little embarrassed. He was beat by a child of Aphrodite. Pitiful. But he probably shouldn't have underestimated Piper. _Good thing she's on my side for capture the flag_, thought Jason.

As they headed back to the cabins, Jason thought he saw someone familiar walk into cabin 1. He said bye to Piper and ran to his cabin.

"Thalia!" Jason shouted into the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes: Sorry for the horribly long wait! I'm really sorry but my teachers picked the worst week to load on the homework! I'm sorry! This is kind of a short chapter and I apologize for that as well! I'll harder to try and make my deadlines! Sorry again! Anyways, on with it then! The hunters decided to show eh? This is going to be interesting! It also means capture the flag is now hunters vs. the camp! Hmmm who's going to win? 

Chapter 4- Hunters Vs. Camp Half Blood

Thalia turned around. The silver glow around her seemed to shine brighter in the dark corner of the cabin. She was standing next to her photos.

"Jason! I was looking for you!" She exclaimed hugging her brother. It was a little awkward, he had barely known he had a sister until last week.

"What kept you?" Jason asked.

Thalia's eyes seemed to wonder away.

"Well, it's kind of...blurry." she said eventually. "I mean I think I remember running into a demigod with the hunters, but no one else seems to remember except me. I asked Artemis but she didn't really give me a straight answer." Thalia said. She looked confused and lost; somehow the situation seemed worse than sounded.

Jason didn't really know why to say, but he was saved by the conch horn in the distance signaling capture the flag.

"Your on my side right?" Jason asked.

"Oh Jason." Thalia said snapping out of it. A smile came across her face. "It's the camp against the Hunters, an old tradition."

"What? But there are so many campers! Isn't that kind of unfair?"

Thalia laughed. "Well considering how we win practically every one, I don't think it's unfair at all."

"...Really?" Jason asked. He didn't exactly believe her.

Thalia seemed to read him. "Well if you don't believe me, you'll see." Thalia made a gesture towards the door. "We better get over there. Try not to get hurt bro." Thalia said chuckling as she walked out the door.

_As if_, Jason thought to himself, _She kind of treats me like a little kid, doesn't she?_

Two demigods walked by, one of them was Will Solace, Jason recognized. They were fully equipped and headed towards the forest. I better get going too, Jason thought. He grabbed his sword _Gladius_, and promptly walked out.

"Alright campers, since the Hunters of Artemis have joined us today, we will have the special game of capture the flag, the camp versus the hunters." Chiron said loudly. All the demigods and hunters had assembled in a crowd around Chiron. Jason spotted Piper and Leo, armed and ready. He could see Thalia with the Hunters, bows at ready. Chiron stood proudly over them.

"I hope you all have been ready. Remember; keep the maiming to a minimum. All right, figure out your posts and get to them quickly now." Chiron announced loudly.

All the Demigods shuffled to each side. Apparently Annabeth was captain, the campers gathered around as she figured a battle plan. Piper and Leo were put on offense, along with the other Aphrodite, Ares, Iris, Hephestus, and Demeter kids. Everyone else was on defense a distance around the flag area. Jason was put on defense with Annabeth, near the flag. Jason protested, he wanted to be on offense, but Annabeth was really difficult to argue with, so he just gave up. Everyone shifted to their positions, and Piper gave him an encouraging smile, before walking off with Leo.

Jason followed Annabeth to their flag, it was bright red. There was a creek that flowed right before they were standing. It was actually peaceful, with the sound of the creek, and the stillness of everything. Then the conch blew. Nothing seemed to change for a few seconds...but then yells and clanking of armor and weapons erupted in the distance.

"They'll be here soon enough." Annabeth said. She looked tired, but still strong. "Don't go easy on Thalia even if she is your sister. If anyone, she'll be the one to reach the flag, she is the captain of the Hunters now."

"Right." Jason wouldn't let the camp down..._he hoped_.

The two waited for what seemed an eternity. Then, there was a cracking sound. Jason immediately faced that way, but Annabeth seemed to know better. A girl with striking black hair jumped across the creek, followed by a shorter girl with long, brown hair.

Annabeth went for Thalia; apparently Jason was up against the brunette. She hoped and jumped taking out a short knife, her bow strapped on her back. Jason held his sword firmly, and went in first. The hunter was pretty strong, she definitely was trained well. Jason had the advantage with the longer weapon though. They fought for a few minutes. Then Jason lunged, and she wasn't quick enough. Jason to swiftly maneuver his elbow to hit her instead of the sword. He knocked her down pretty hard; she was down for the count. _That was pretty easy_, Jason thought. Then he turned, and was brutally shoved on the ground. His breath was knocked out. His vision was blurry, but he managed to stand. Annabeth and Thalia were still fighting. Jason jumped in and the battle seemed to shift to their advantage. Thalia smiled brilliantly, and about six girls jumped over the creek. There was no way Annabeth and him could take them all. Then Annabeth smiled at him.

_What?_

Then a group of campers, not that many, charged out of the bush behind the flag. Jason was confused, but Annabeth wasn't. Why hadn't she told him her plan?

Just as the two sides collided, a conch blew in the distance. All the campers shouted for joy and the Hunters look confused.

"Jason we've won! It's the first time in like forever! My plan worked!" Annabeth was gleaming with happiness. Jason smiled too; he was a little confused the game, but it was his first time after all. Thalia came over and patted Annabeth on the back. The Hunters didn't seem too happy about that.

Later on, it was dinner. All the campers and hunters were eating and talking loudly amongst themselves, probably about the game. Jason sat alone at the Zeus table. He would have had the company of his sister, but she was a hunter. He was eating fried chicken and scooped the best part into the fire. Dad, if your listening...Jason suddenly thought of the Percy guy, was he as lost as Jason had been? Dad, help Percy find his way to the other camp.

Jason looked up and saw Rachel walk in. The camps oracle spotted him and walked over.

"Hey Jason, I see your alone." She said brightly.

"Oh, yeah I am." He said. In the corner of his eye he saw Piper give a look in his direction, but he ignored it.

"I heard about the game, good job." Rachel said.

"I didn't really do much." Jason admitted. He knew he was right too.

Rachel looked at him understandingly. She looked at the fire, burning bright colors because of all the conversation. Jason noticed the Hephestus cabin wasn't there. _They're probably working on the ship_ Jason thought.

"I guess the Hephestus cabin is working on their-" Rachel started, practically voicing Jason's thoughts. Her eyes suddenly glowed green, and green mist swirled around the area. The talking suddenly stopped and the fire became small and dull.

"Jason Grace..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: okay first let me get this out of the way, I'm really sorry for not updating, blah, blah, blah. I blame school. Sorry my evil teachers had me going crazy for 3+ months. I digress. Anyways, thanks everyone for leaving such kind reviews! It really makes me happy to know people are reading :D We are back to Percy! Looks like they'll get to that camp! And yea, while I have the names of characters Rick doesn't reveal what they look like or who their parent is so I guess I'll have to make that up :( I chose a name, thank you **CarmelCorn24** for suggesting it! Since I can't really come up with anything better :) Hope your still reading! Oh! And don't forget to leave a ****review**** please! Thanks!** **P.S. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes! Will try to work on that.**

**Also, I know it's nothing to get mad over…but I found a story with the exact same title as me…I know there's lots of "Son of Neptune"s out there, but I thought mine was pretty original. Aww whatever. I guess that's what I get for not updating: P**

Chapter 5- Wolf House?

Percy woke up hearing voices around him. He recognized them, Hugh and Green. The ground was rocky beneath him. He opened his eyes. They were on a highway. It wasn't a very busy highway, barely any cars could be seen in the distance.

"I know but that's impossible! He should be dea-" Green looked over at Percy. He looked shocked like 'I didn't mean for you to here that.'

Percy got up shakily, but he was all right. He rubbed his shoulder, it was sore, but it barely hurt. The last thing he remembered...some sort of light?

"Where are we?" Percy asked, dusting off his pans. Hugh and Green just stood there with their mouths open.

"You...just got up...like nothing..." Hugh said shocked.

"Yeah...Why do you guys look like I'm about to be hit by a truck or something?" Percy was feeling uncomfortable with them just staring at him. He looked around just to be safe.

"What...just happened?" Percy suddenly saw flashes of the fight that just happened.

Green and Hugh froze. Before Percy had time to ask another question, Hugh seemed to recover. "Well, you were just hit with enough electricity to kill 20 men, and you were just knocked out. No scars, burns, cuts, nothing." He was in utter disbelief, but it almost seemed like this stuff always happened to him. Green still seemed shaken, but he shrugged it off.

"Was I hit by lightning-" Percy stopped. _Wait a second; some thing hit me with electricity right_? He thought. What was going on? He remembered the names of them too, which was weird. The names definitely weren't in English, and Percy was pretty sure he wasn't bilingual, unless you count hi in Spanish.

"I guess we could ask Lupa." Green said. voice seemed dark for a second... But it was clear he was talking to Hugh and ignoring Percy.

"Who's Lupa?" Percy asked, butting in. He was starting to get annoyed.

No reply. It didn't seem like his friends would be the ones to tell him.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked. That, he figured, they had to answer.

"You'll see when we get there, but first we gotta hitch a ride, and that seems a bit difficult." Hugh stuck out his thumb as a car passed by, but the driver just kept driving.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Percy was starting to get mad. He couldn't remember anything, the least his "friends" could do was answer a few simple questions!

"What?" Hugh asked, annoyed. He was glaring at the back of the car that paid him no mind.

"Answer me! I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers!" Percy said angrily. He felt so hopeless and lost.

"Geez! Okay fine." Hugh started, but never answered. That moment a car was hailed by green, a middle-aged man sat in the front seat. It was a pretty big car, a large, silver truck. The back had three seats, which looked pretty squished.

"All right! Let's go! Good job Green!" Hugh exclaimed, pushing Percy's request to the side.

"Hey!-" Percy yelled, and was shoved into the car. Once inside, Hugh thanked the man gratefully, and told him they had to get to Sonoma Valley.

" No chitchat back there! I'm driving and doin' you a favor, so if you break the rules I kick you out."

"Yes sir..." He managed.

"ALL OF YOU HAVE TO AGREE!" the man yelled.

"Y-yes sir!" Percy and green said startled. Geez, what was this guy's problem? The rest of the ride was silent and seemed to take forever. At one point the man started playing heavy metal, which was annoying to everyone except the man. Percy pretty much forgot the questions he was trying to ask before. All except what that fight was about. _Was it even real_? He remembered something about water...and Green without pants on? The rest was fuzzy, but slowly was coming back. But one word was stuck in his head. _Demigod_. The crazy lady had called them demigods right before all that crazy stuff happened.

After what seemed like forever, the man dropped the group off at Oakland.

"Sorry kiddies, but this is as far as I go. Good luck gettin to Sonoma." Percy watched as the big truck drove off.

"So what's in Sonoma?" Percy asked as they trying to hail another car.

"You'll see." Hugh told him, which flustered Percy. Again with the secretive stuff! Why couldn't he just get an answer?

At one point Green said something along the lines of "I hope you make it..." But he said it so softly Percy thought he heard wrong. These people wouldn't be leading him to some kind of death trap? Would they?

The group took turns holding their thumbs out for about half an hour by Percy's perception.

Eventually, a nice lady pulled up. She had a nice blue SUV, with plenty of room. She happened to be heading to Sonoma as well. She was pretty nice. After a while, she dropped them off at a street Hugh had told her to stop at. They were by a lake. There was a path leading into a forest it seemed. The lady asked where they were going. Hugh replied something about a writer's house, but Percy didn't catch it.

It was probably around three or four in the afternoon when the group started along the path, which became more like a hike. Sonoma was a beautiful place. They stopped several times for breaks. After a while of the same scenery, suddenly the forest became thick and there weren't any sounds of the city. Just strange animal noises...

Before they could even sense her presence...Hugh fell. A woman-like monster with a snake's tail below the waist appeared before them. Her face was terribly distorted. She was horrible to look at. Her chest was exposed, but her long, tangled brown hair mostly covered it. Percy looked away; she was incredibly hard on the eyes. Green looked away as well, but... addressed her?

"Who are you? What do you want?" He yelled. Surprisingly she replied in what would seem a normal woman's voice. Green took out his pipes.

"I am _Lamia _of Lybia."

Green looked pretty scared. Percy wasn't sure what was going on, but it didn't look good. Then Something in Percy's mind went "_click_". Whatever this thing was, he sure had seen something like it before...something like a giant snake lady...at school...with some red head girl...Percy tried to think about it, but the image slipped away from him. Suddenly the _Lamia_ tried to attack Green. The battle erupted, and Percy was right in the middle of it. Hugh was down, so it was only Green and Percy. He took out his pen, er, sword and clicked it instinctively. A shining sword replaced the pen in his hand. But as soon as he did it, he wished he hadn't. The _Lamia_ thing glared, and immediately went after him. She attacked with her hands...claws? She swiped and Percy deflected. The sound of Greens pipes were in the background. The Lamia stopped; Percy saw she was entangled in...vines? They seemed to grow with the music. A vision of a curly haired _satyr_ playing a horrible _So_ _Yesterday_ by Hilary duff on reed pipes popped into Percy's head. Percy snapped out of it and tried to attack the _Lamia_. She broke free at the last minute and grabbed his arm. He was in an akward position and couldn't move for some reason. Green started running over to him...and then she bit him.

The world seemed to freeze, and Percy braced himself...but instead was released, the _Lamia_ fell backwards-yelling curse words in Greek. Percy was to dumb founded to notice he understood perfectly. He looked at where she _tried_ to bit him, but there were no marks. Percy walked over and put his foot on the _Lamia_.

"Who sent you?" He asked at her. He didn't know why he asked though. It wasn't until then he noticed her teeth seemed to be _bent_. She was about to answer, when Hugh stabbed her with his sword, before collapsing. The _Lamia_ disintegrated into a cloud of dust beneath Percy's feet.

"What in the...?" Percy looked over at Hugh. He was about to get information out of her...Maybe Hugh had just woken up and thought Percy and Green needed help...

Green ran over to Hugh and picked him up.

He turned to Percy.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Percy said.

"Deflect her bite like that?"

"I...Don't know." Percy said. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed like he had almost been..._invincible_...

"What was that thing anyways?" Percy asked, changing the subject.

"It was _Lamia_, a daemon that devours children. She used to be a queen of Libya. She's usually mixed up with _empusa_." Green sounded like he was speaking Martian. But the name _empusa_ sounded familiar.

Green noticed something on Hugh's arm. Bite marks.

"I don't think she's poisonous." Green said, noticing Percy's worried look. "Its a good thing she didn't eat him. The Wolf House is right over there, we better get to it, but Lupa might be skeptical about him." Green seemed to be talking to himself. Percy looked ahead to see a clearing; a large abandoned mansion loomed above the trees. They were in the heart of the valley here. Percy sensed something strange about the place...

They stood outside the house, seemingly waiting for someone.

"Lupa!" Green called.

Suddenly a large, chocolate red wolf stood in front of them. Her dark amber eyes focused on Percy.

Percy felt a chill down his spine. Who is this wolf? And what is this place?


End file.
